Her Guardian Angel
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: Nokama screamed as he collapsed on his knees, opening and closing his mouth in shock. She could hear her heartbeat and his, growing slower and slower...


**Hey guys. I hate this fanfic. It's also my first songfic. So, please take it easy on me. If I suck, well, idk. Shoot me. I'm not used to songfics. Okay, so this fic was…er… started by this stupid song that I hate and can't get out of my head but it's so beautiful and I love it, even though it sucks mud. Yeah…Wierdo song. The Toa who should keep this song is Matoro, but since I don't know anything about him, I made it about Matau. I HATE THIS STUPID SONG! I love it. I HATE IT! Yeah, Whatever.**

Nokama swung her Hydro Blades at a Dark Hunter. The weapons sliced through him, leaving him writhing on the ground. Nuju was back to back with her, freezing Hunters then toppling them over. Vakama, Onewa, and Whenua made a triangle and were crushing the waves with fire, rock, and earth.

Matau was solo and was whirling and slashing Dark Hunters left and right. The Toa of Air was tiring, but his will was as strong as ever. He parried, defended, lunged, jabbed, and struck down his enemies.

Nokama turned back to her foes and parried a blow from a particularly strong Dark Hunter. She swung her leg and tripped him, sending him sprawling onto his teammates.

"Nuju!" she called, sending a wave of water over the Dark Hunters. Nuju whipped his head around and froze the mighty wave, leaving twenty foes to freeze to death.

Nokama turned her head to look at Matau. The ground around him was swarming with Hunters. They saw his weakness, only himself, and left the trio and duo. Matau dodged and parried as fast as lightning. He summoned the winds to rise up in front of him, creating a barrier, also giving him a moment's rest.

Vakama leapt into the crowd and scorched the nearest ones, and burning the next. Onewa jumped in and smashed his pitons on two Dark Hunter heads. Nokama took a running leap and soared over the heads of the enemies and stood next to Matau.

"We face them together." She said quickly smiling, kicking a hunter back.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face **

**I can't replace**

Matau nodded just as quickly and slashed another one across the chest. He raised his Aero Slicers and crossed them, summoning the first half of a storm. Nokama felt the air change and guessed what Matau was doing. She crossed her own weapons and added her elemental powers to make the other half of the storm. Wind and rain battered the hunters, stinging their eyes and making them blind.

**Now that I'm strong**

**I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold **

**And it breaks through my soul**

Each lashed out, only to attack a teammate. Their friends turned and attacked those who hit them. A brawl was forming among the dark enforcers while the Toa kept cutting their numbers down to twenty.

**And I know I'll find**

**Deep inside me**

**I can be the one**

Nokama leapt away to help her other teammates, leaving Matau on his own. She saw a barrage of arrows rain down upon her, and her Hydro Blades flashed in the light as she deflected them. She was so busy with the arrows that she didn't notice the javelin until it was too late.

The long, steel tipped wooden shaft flew through the air, aimed for her chest.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she heard someone yell as the deadly instrument grew closer. A flash of green appeared before her and her ears picked up a dull 'SHINK' as her doom tore through Matau's armor and protruded through his back.

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

Nokama screamed as he collapsed on his knees, opening and closing his mouth in shock. She could hear her heartbeat and his, growing slower and slower, but he still had a job to do.

Matau yanked the javelin from his chest and got to his feet. His green eyes locked onto the foes in front of him. He summoned great winds that slammed into the Dark Hunters from every angle, crushing their helms and lungs.

The zephyrs showed no mercy as their master's eyes were cold. They followed their orders and increased the pressure on their master's foes.

Onewa surged into the mass and hit the remaining hunters with stone from above. He retreated out as they all fell.

Matau held a hand to his chest and looked at Nokama. He smiled. "We did it." He told her before collapsing. Tears came into her eyes as she rushed to him and knelt by his side. The other Toa saw one of their own fall and raced to gather around him.

**It's okay**

Nokama slid her hand into Matau's and he squeezed it. He looked into her eyes sadly. "I'm not going to make it."

**It's okay**

Nokama shook her head, sending tears everywhere. "No..I-I'll heal you! We all will. That…That was meant for me…"

**It's okay**

Matau breathed deeply, and slowly shook his head. "No, Sister. It was my heart-honor…to do so…" he weakly smiled and gave her hand one last squeeze. "I'll be with you…" then his armored hand grew limp and his heartlight dimmed from its lively leaf green to deathly black.

Nokama laid her head on his chest and sobbed. A few tears escaped Vakama's eyes while Onewa sniffed. Whenua whined and Nuju stood there, watching his lifeless brother.

Nokama put a hand on Matau's mask. Vakama had approached her and gave her both his Slicers and his Mahiki. Her gaze shifted from his mask to his body in the coffin. She quickly put Matau's weapons and mask in her pack and reached to stroke his emerald armor that had saved her life, but had killed him.

Onewa cleared his throat to speak. "Matau was…an unusual teammate. When I first became a Toa…I hated all of you. None of you were the ones I would have chosen to be on my team, but as the years went by, and missions past, you were the perfect teammates for me. Vakama gifted the team with honor, Nokama with serenity, Whenua with patience, Nuju with wisdom, and Matau…with humor…He taught me to laugh. He taught me to have fun…Most of all, he taught me to live. Thank you, Matau. I will remember you always." He ended, voice cracking.

Next Whenua stood up. "Matau was…He was summer…He was sunshine…He was the wind…He was the warmth that made us thrive…He was the glue that held this team together. Without him, I doubt we could have made it this far. He was like a little brother to me. My responsibility. My best friend. This was a noble ending for him. And an appropriate one. He died sacrificing himself to save the one he loved. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Farewell, Matau, my good friend, my brother." He said calmly, sounding like he was going to cry.

Vakama's turn came. "Matau was…Annoying at times, and pushy. He yelled at me, and made me feel insignificant. But he was doing it because he loved me. I was his older brother, and he was pestering me to show his feelings. Matau has saved me countless times. In the Archives with the stone rats, in the Coliseum with myself. He may have been odd, but it was him having fun. We all have enjoyed his jokes and sarcasm, even though at the time we found it annoying. It is too awful to comprehend how we will never hear 'fire-spitter' or 'Toa of Mud' again. Matau, you were the heart of this team. Rest in peace, Brother."

Nuju was hesitant at first to speak up, but then found his voice. "Matau annoyed me beyond all reason. He asked stupid questions, and made himself look dumb. But…He was the most trusting Toa I ever met. He was the believer. He was the dreamer. He was the humor behind all jokes. He was the funniest guy I ever met, but he also knew when to be silent and serious. He was our laughter, but he also was our trust. He was our innocence. He was pure and loyal to a fault. He was the team's baby. But like all babies, they have to leave the safety of their protectors. Be safe, my brother, and find your way back home."

**Seasons are changing and**

**Waves are crashing and**

**Stars are falling all for us**

Nokama's tears covered her face, coating her mask with a film. "M-Matau. I…I-I f-f-feel…." She sobbed, choking on tears. "I-I f-feel l-l-like…m-my h-h-heart-t-t's…b-b-b-b-break-k-k-king…A-And…I…" she fell into a fit of weeping. She felt Nuju reach out and touch her shoulder.

"I-I-I j-j-just-t c-c-can't-t-t l-live w-without-t-t y-you!"

**Days grow longer and **

**Nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

Once her hysteria reached its peak, her knees gave out and she fell before the coffin, one shaky hand on the lip to avoid from collapsing into the earth beneath her.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"MATAU!"

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"MATAU! I love you! Don't leave me! Please!" Nokama tried to open her eyes, but she still failed to see because of the waterfall of tears that even blinking rapidly couldn't clear. She tried to breath, but couldn't- her chest was tightening up, trying to fill that hole that had been ripped out of her.

'**Cause you're my**

**You're my, my**

When it was time, she was still sobbing her heart out, and calling his name, over and over again, as if that word itself could bring him back. Snow arms wrapped around her and tried to pull her away, but her jelly-like grip held strong. "Nokama, it's time to let go," the soft voice told her, trying to console her, but she refused its warmth. Only when a pair of scarlet-armored hands joined the two others, did her hold finally release.

The Toa of Water struggled weakly against Nuju's cold embrace as the casket was lowered into the earth, still crying out her companion's name with every breath she took.

**My true love**

**My whole heart**

When the first shovelful of dirt was thrown onto the cold, hard, ominous wood, Nokama let out a terrible wail, as if she was being stabbed through. Then every single time after that, her cry lessened in volume, until it became nothing but a silent sob.

**Please don't throw that away**

It had grown late, and one-by-one, her friends departed from the grave. Everyone except her. She knelt by the statue they had erected as the gravestone. It was his exact likeness, even to the last detail. His lips were curled into a caring smile that seemed to say…

'**Cause I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay here**

Nokama managed to stand on unsteady legs and leaned heavily upon the faceted granite, gazing into the twin emeralds set as the eyes. She could stay this way forever, just staring into his eyes.

**Stay**

Hesitantly, she arched her neck and brushed his stone lips with her own, pressing every inch of herself as near as she could to her best friend. She didn't even gasp when the statue came to life, and warmth filled the hardened stone. She didn't even blink as arms wrapped around her body and held her close.

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

"Nokama." It was his voice. It was Matau's soft voice with his sing-song accent. She let it fill her, and she felt her soul mending. In that moment, she knew she'd be okay.

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning grey**

They found her the next morning, still at the grave. Her armor had faded from her lively blue into the blue-grey of granite. But a smile was on her face as she held onto her lover as he was protectively wrapped around her.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

Her teammates were distraught, but they knew she was happy-and she would be.

Forever.

With him.

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**


End file.
